Romeo
"Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" is the 7th episode of the first season of Camp Camp and is the 7th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot At their makeshift stage, David introduces an original play written by Preston Goodplay, Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected. With Neil as Romeo and Nikki as Juliet, Max, who is playing a wizard, teases Neil about his upcoming kiss scene with Nikki. Already a nervous wreck, he asks Max to shut up while Nikki laments about her role being lame. They overhear David looking for his phone, which Max reveals to have stolen. While snooping on it, Max discovers David's Tinder profile. But he's interrupted by Preston who pushes him on stage for his only scene as the Wizard who uses black magic to resurrect Juliet. After his scene finishes, Preston announces its time for an intermission and orders everyone to go buy snacks. He yells at Max for his terrible acting, but praises the Platypus for its portrayal as Lady Capulet. While Neil is distracted by Max and his plans to change David's Tinder profile, they both fail to notice the three Flower Scouts hiding backstage. Tabii, who is still madly in love with Neil, tells Sasha that she plans to kiss him on stage as Juliet. On stage, Neil's character Romeo is reanimated as a cyborg by mad scientist Friar Laurence, played by Dolph. While Nikki watches the scene from off stage, the Flower Scouts sneak up behind her and drag her away. Max doesn't notice his friend's capture since he's accepting a date on David's behalf from a woman named Bonquisha via the dating app. Back on stage during Neil's monologue, Tabii, in Nikki's Juliet costume, enters the stage reciting Juliet's lines. Preston, not knowing who Tabii is but loving her acting, lets the scene continue. Right when Tabii leans in to kiss Neil, Bonquisha shows up, mistaking Neil for David and yelling at him for two-timing her. Bonquisha and Tabii proceed to enter a physical altercation as Neil faints from all the pressure, while David in a panic runs on stage to stop them. Max distracts David by claiming to have just found his phone right when the FBI show up due to some peculiar google searches coming from David's phone. Such searches include "How to blow up a summer camp", "Super murder plot", and "What do boobies look like". As David is in the process of being arrested, Max takes responsibility for his actions and apologizes to the FBI and Bonquisha. The FBI question David on the location of Cameron Campbell, which he denies knowing, before they let David go. Tabii finishes her scene before Preston wraps up the play, only for the audience to throw tomatoes at him. Sasha and Erin drag Tabii away and apologize for her behavior. Right when David is about to reprimand Max for his actions, Bonquisha tells David he owes her a date. David tries to politely decline it, only for Bonquisha to pick him up and carry him away, saying someone was going to date her. Neil finally wakes up from his fainting spell, completely unaware of the events that had just transpired. But before Max regales him with the details, the two boys finally notice Nikki's absence. Nikki, meanwhile, is tied upside down to the rafters after the Flower Scouts kidnapped her. Features 'Major Characters' 'Supporting Characters' }} 'Minor Characters' 'Locations' 'Objects' 'Music' Trivia * David's "interests" on Tinder appear to include the entire list of activities listed in the "Camp Camp Song Song". His age is also revealed to be 24. * David is shown to have a Tinder account with over 7 photos of himself. * Nikki breaks the fourth wall by acknowledging the fact that the Flower Scouts were offscreen and only their voices can be heard. * Max is shown to be able to sound suave enough for online women to believe that they're talking to a man their age when in fact he's only leading them on and breaking their hearts. * According to the credits, Agent #1 is voiced by Jeremy Dooley, and Agent #2 is voiced by Patrick Rodriguez. Kendra Ziegler voices an angry camper. 'Cultural References' * The titular play is a sequel/remake of William Shakespeare's classic play Romeo and Juliet. When Tabii later assumes the role of Juliet after the Flower Scouts kidnap Nikki, several of her lines directly reference actual lines from Romeo and Juliet. * When Max, Neil, and Nikki are first complaining about the play, Neil appears to be dressed as a character wearing a Scouter from Dragon Ball Z, later revealed as "Robo-Romeo", while Max appears to be wearing a wizard costume. Dolph's character also resembles that of Dr. Frankenstein from Mary Shelley's novel Frankenstein. * Nurf walks by while Max and the others are complaining, carrying a box containing a plunger, a trumpet, a bowling ball, and what appears to be ORF from [http://xrayandvav.wikia.com/wiki/X-Ray_and_Vav X-Ray and Vav] (another Rooster Teeth series). * During the intermission, as Tabii and Sasha talk, Tabii says about Neil, "Look how sweat on his upper lip glistens in the moonlight," and the screen shows an extremely detailed close-up shot of Neil's sweaty upper lip. This trope was popularized by the cartoon TV series The Ren & Stimpy Show. * When Erin returns from the snack bar with refreshments, she is seen holding two drinks. The logo on the cups resembles that of Starbucks, but with an image of a dead fish instead. Sasha then asks her if she got her pumpkin spice, a reference to the pumpkin spice latte (a drink that is stereotyped as being particularly popular with young women). * When Robo-Romeo awakens, he states "System startup. Installing Windows update." This is a reference to the annoying screens that appear on startup on Windows 10 systems every time an auto-update occurs (which happens frequently). * Following Robo-Romeo's discovery that Juliet is dead, he yells "Noooooooooooo" in a manner very reminiscent of Darth Vader at the end of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_III_%E2%80%93_Revenge_of_the_Sith Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith]. Immediately afterwards, Nurf plays a bass synthesizer riff clearly reminiscent of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seinfeld#Music music from Seinfeld]. * When David nearly gets arrested, he exclaims that he's been framed, just like Steven Avery, a reference to the real figure on whom the Netflix documentary series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Making_a_Murderer Making a Murderer] is focused on. * After the play concludes, Preston apologizes for the "sheer absurdness" of what has taken place, and asks that if anyone is from Rotten Tomatoes, they should rate "Fresh". * Nikki is left hanging from the rafters at the end of the episode. Her last line after the screen has faded to black is "Well, guess it's time to drink my own pee." This is likely a reference to Bear Grylls and his technique of drinking his own urine to stave off dehydration, which he frequently employs in various wilderness survival series (especially Man vs. Wild). * David stating how he was framed like Steven Avery references how the events of the episode have lead him to be arrested. Similar to how Steven Avery was accused of sexual assault, David was accused of leading women on and googling "How to blow up a summer camp," "super murder plot," and "what do boobies look like." * The electronic piano that Nurf uses for special effects is branded "Yamaho", which is a reference to the brand "Yamaha". 'Continuity' * Max taking David's phone to prank him is referenced again in "Parents' Day" when he took it again but that time for personal gain (in that case, to order himself a pizza). * Max wanting to look up what boobies looked like is referenced again in "Anti-Social Network." * It's revealed that after the events of this episode, Bonquisha and David have been seeing each other. Eventually, they end things off in the events of "Bonjour Bonquisha". * The entire play is referenced again in this episode, of which the script was previously seen in the teaser trailer. * The Gross Up Close Up trope is referenced again later in the series in "Quartermaster Appreciation Day" when the camera zooms in into close detail of Quartersister's body as a whole. * This is the first time that Preston has written his own sequel for an existing piece of fiction, which is of course the Shakespearean play. In "Fashion Victims" he reveals he's working on a sequel of Forrest Gump titled "Forrest Gump 2: Too Much Shrimp". 'Errors' * At the beginning of the episode, an overview of the Amphitheater can be seen. And if one looks closely, a bunch of other campers can be seen sitting on the benches, some even resembling David's fellow campers back when he was a camper himself. But after the intro, they all disappear. Although a voice of an unknown camper can be heard egging on Preston telling him to give up on his dreams. Transcript Gallery